


Slimeball

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [24]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, prompt, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Prompt: "hey sweet cheeks, wanna know a secret?"





	Slimeball

“You’re disgusting sometimes you know that.” You zip up your hoodie, apparently the tank top you wore beneath it had as much secrecy as a bra, “Is that better?”

“Hey sweet cheeks,” Dean places a hand at the base of your back and forces your body in a tight press to his, “Wanna know a secret?”

You bite your lip, trying not to smile as he continues to stare at your chest, “What?”

“I got those things memorized. The last thing I need is other guys doing the same…then you’d need a better job to pay my bail.”


End file.
